Ruby's journey (Kingdom Hearts)
by tiadb1996
Summary: Ruby sets out on a journey of her own to find her two best friends, she is joined by old heroes and new as she ventures to new world's, she is sure to encounter many familiar villains as well as a few new ones. Will she ever be reunited with Isa and Lea, or will the three of them be separated forever?


A voice. That was the noise that Ruby woke to. Somebody was talking down to her, dark eyes fluttered open and fell on a hooded figure. At first Ruby was too stunned to move, but that quickly changed when she saw a gigantic claymore, coming right towards her, she rolled out of the way and propped herself onto her knees, "I see you haven't changed a bit… Ruby," the hooded man said near to a whisper. There was something about his voice that seemed so familiar yet so foreign, but she couldn't work out what it was. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit her, sending her back into a wall, "If only the same could be said for the traitor," the hooded man grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him, why did she feel so sleepy all of a sudden?

"Traitor? Oh come now, that's no way to talk about an old comrade," chimed an unmistakably familiar voice, Ruby tried to focus her gaze on the newcomer but her eyes were dreary and tired. The hooded figure turned away from Ruby and readied his weapon for a fight, Ruby tried to stand, but fell to her knees. She then felt a pair of small arms wrap under her armpits and drag her from the scene. The second newcomer pulled her up onto a hill and used a potion to heal her, Ruby's eyes suddenly flew open, taking the stranger by surprise,

The character jumped in shock, as the girl sat up, "Woah! Phew, thank goodness you're okay, are you feeling alright?" Ruby nodded, her hand touching her head gingerly. "That's a relief, my name's Mickey, what's your name?"

Ruby stared down at the little mouse in surprise, "I'm Ruby," she shook the mouse's hand and slowly stood to her feet, "Um Mickey? Mind telling me how I got here?" but Mickey didn't get a chance to answer as suddenly, they heard a groan of pain, Ruby's head snapped over to where the fight was still taking place. In front of her stood two black figures, the one who had attacked her earlier now had his hood off. Ruby studied the two; they were the same height, one had long blue moonlight hair and an X across his face between his eyes, the other one had fiery, spiky red hair and enchanting green eyes, Ruby's eyes simply locked on the two of them, she gasped in shock, "That's…" she then felt her sleeve being tugged, she glanced down at Mickey, who was pulling her further away, "But what about -" she protested,

CLANG! The sound of weapons smashing together caught Ruby's attention again and she saw the redhead fall to floor, clearly in pain, she struggled in Mickey's grip, distressed, "It's a shame you couldn't be a part of this," finally Ruby shook her arm from Mickey's grip and dove in front of the redheaded man with what looked like a keyblade, blocking the claymore from crushing him, "Step aside Ruby," the blue cloaked figure warned, pushing his claymore harder against her keyblade, causing her to take an uneasy step back, "Or I will destroy you too!" the force of the claymore pushed Ruby onto her knees.

Ruby removed one hand from her keyblade and shoved it in her pocket, she was searching for a healing potion, she finally found it and spun quickly, taking the cloaked man by surprise, she handed the other cloaked figure the potion which restored his strength instantly.

The redhead glanced up at the girl, her eyes were the spitting image of his old childhood friend Ruby, although he called her Rubs which annoyed her like hell, "Thanks," he said, taking her outstretched hand, pulling himself up.

His beautiful green eyes were hypnotising, Ruby didn't recall his eyes being that bright, then she remembered the other guy, but as she turned, he faded into darkness, "Hey! Wait a sec!" it was too late. He had gone.

Suddenly Mickey sprinted over to the two humans, "Are you two alright?" they both nodded, "Gosh, you two sure make a great team," then his eyes went wide with fear, "Oh Ruby, you're fading," the 27 year old looked down at herself and gasped.

She nearly fell to the floor, but the man caught her and hoisted her into his arms, "So you're name is Ruby, huh? I'll have to get that memorised," Ruby's eyes bolted open and she stared at him.

It was him. It really was him. "Right and your…" but she had forgotten that she was fading away and she never got a chance to say the young man's name.

The redhead looked down where there had once been one of his best friends, lying in his arms. Mickey could see he was clearly upset, but he tried to shake it off and opened a dark portal of his own and began walking towards it, "You knew that girl, didn't you?" he didn't answer, instead, he kept walking, "It's okay, I understand. She's obviously someone you care very much about otherwise you wouldn't be crying," the male rubbed his eyes, free from tears, refusing to meet the mouse's gaze, "Who was she Lea?"

Lea turned to look down at Mickey, "She was Ruby and she was my best friend," and with nothing more said, the two were swallowed up by the dark portal that Lea had created.


End file.
